User blog:SpiritAnimal/The First Annual TD Hunger Games: A TDL Fanfic
24 young teenagers are chosen to battle to the death with another of the opposite gender from the same faction. Day 1 As the teenagers stand on the podiums, they realize that their end is near. Staring at one another, knowing that all of them could be dead in the next 5 days. And before they know it, the horn sounds, leaving them all terrified and confused. They all step off of their podiums, their walking turns into running. A young boy named Ezekiel runs into the Cornucopia. "I have to be safe here." He says. He shivers as it is cold, and he hears screaming and yelling outside. He balls up and covers his ears. Another young man runs and sees some food. He looks around and grabs it quickly, before running away into the forest and settles down. An older woman runs in her heels, which are eventually taken off. She sees a large backpack and grabs it before running off. While behind a large tree, she stops and looks in, before gasping at the sight of explosives. She smiles and wipes sweat from her face as she feels she is safer. A young boy named Tyler hears screaming and runs off course from the Cornucopia, sprinting into the forest and sits down is a wet patch of grass, still hearing the yelling. Jo, a young girl, sees Tyler and follows him, trying to catch up to kill him. She is quiet, but doesn't see him. She walks off into another part of the forest. Lightning runs to the Cornucopia, but hears a loud screaming. Scared, he runs off into the woods. Cody feels unsafe and steps off of his podium, running into the forest. Duncan sees a shard of glass in the grass. He picks it up and hears yelling. He decides to wait to kill someone and walks off to hide. Staci sees many people running different ways. Disoriented, she runs off into the trees and hides herself. B runs into the Cornucopia and doesn't see anyone, missing Ezekiel. He hides there and gets down low. Dawn runs out. "I have to get something." She says. "Same." Says Jasmine, startling her. "DON'T KILL ME!" Yells Dawn, scaring others. Harold runs over, trying to find out what is going on. "I have alot of supplies! We can work together! Come on!" He yells. Dawn nods with Jasmine and they follow. As the walk, Dawn notices a gun in Jasmine's pocket. Heather runs to a backpack but feels a slash. She doesn't know who it is and runs away. Topher follows Heather, trying to kill her. She runs too far and he gets tired. He takes a rest. Beth sees swords. She looks each way. She decides its work it. She runs and grabs them, running away as soon as possible after. Eva tries to grab Beth and kill her for the swords, but Beth is already too far. She grabs throwing knives and runs off. Leonard runs off the podium and grabs a backpack. Inside is a bunch of camping equipment. He celebrates quietly. Brick looks inside of the Cornucopia and sees a trident. He grabs it and sees Ezekiel, but runs off as there are others around. Dave steps off of his podium and runs away. Ella runs and finds a basket of bread. She turns to see Amy. "Don't kill me! Please!" She yells. "Give me the bread!" Yells Amy. Ella pulls the basket back and tries to run. Amy grabs her hair and punches her in the nose, grabbing the basket and running away. Ella runs off. Courtney sees others running off and tries to kill them. She fails and tries to set up a camp. Anne Maria looks at Courtney and chases her. Courtney climbs a tree, preventing Anne Maria from getting her. Anne Maria takes a few steps back, and falls into pit, snapping her neck. Courtney gasps and jumps down. She refuses to look at Anne's corpse. Dawn thanks Jasmine and Harold. She then walks off to the Cornucopia to see if there are any more supplies. She sees Ezekiel. "Are you okay?" Asks Dawn. "Just hungry." Says Ezekiel. Dawn takes out a granola bar and throws it to him, before running off. Eva notices and watches the whole thing. Lightning returns to the Cornucopia after the screaming is gone. He sees a trident and takes it, looking for a river with an idea in mind. He finds a small pond and gets some fish for dinner. Brick stands back at his new shack made from tree branches. Courtney is resting as Amy runs close. Courtney wakes up and Amy threatens her. Courtney runs off. Harold sees Brick's shack and decides to build one himself. Cody runs back to the Cornucopia and sees B. He tells B to scram, or else he will murder him. B listens and leaves. Jo looks up, starving. She sees something colorful in the trees and notices that they are apples. Tyler sees Dave and walks quietly. "Hey. You there." Whispers Tyler. Dave turns and gasps. "Don't kill me!" He yells. "Shhh. I won't as long as I can have some food." Says Tyler. "I don't have any! I'm trying to get some." He says. Tyler nods and walks off. DJ crosses his arms angrily that Tyler didn't kill Dave as he was listening the whole time. Heather is walking in the forest, looking for some food. Staci tries to grab an apple. Heather cuts Staci's arm, causing her to scream and run off, leaving Heather with the tree. Beth wipes her eyes as she cries. She looks down at a pit, where Anne Maria lies. She jumps and dies. Duncan is walking in the forest. He suddenly hears a small beeping sound. On a branch is fresh food from an unknown sponser. Topher sees some apples on a tree and climbs it, collecting them. Jasmine sees Leonard with some of his supplies. She runs at him. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She yells. He runs off and she rests in the spot. Ella looks into a tree, where she sees a bow and arrow. She takes it and practices with it. Blaineley sits down on a prickle bush. She yells in pain and hits her head on a low tree trunk above her. Before the night starts, '''2 '''shots can be heard in the distance. Night 1 TBA Category:Blog posts